


Forever And Always

by FearlesslyNightmarish (orphan_account)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Sburb Session, Death, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, random stuff, sburb sessions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 18:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5173832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FearlesslyNightmarish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some simple DirkXRoxy one shots</p><p>Enjoy~!</p><p>*I own nothing except the writing, Hussie owns everything*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Confession

Your name is Roxy Lalonde, and right now, you are currently dying. You can feel the life force slowly leave you as you leaned up against the crumbling brick building, holding onto your stomach for dear life. A choppy laugh escaped you as you winced slightly.

'Nice going Ro-Lal, you failed your friends.' you thought as a tears welled in your eyes, a few escaping closed eyelids and sliding down your cheeks. A sob racked your body, causing immense pain to shoot up you.

"Arg! Son of a-" you started, doubling over with pain. You coughed slightly and blood dribbled down your chin, but you didn't bother wiping it away, it wouldn't help.

"Roxy! Roxy!" A strong, masculine voice called out and a slight smile came across your face. Another cough racked your body and the sound of pounding feet met your ears. Looking upward, your eyes connected with those ridiculous shades your friend always wore.

"H-hey Dirky! Wh-what's up?" You asked teasingly, trying to lighten the mood. The way Dirk frowned told you he found nothing lightened or teasing right now.

"Cut the crap Lalonde, what is wrong with you? Why in the fucking world did you think it was a good idea to separate from the group? For shit's sake, look at you!" Dirk cried angrily, gesturing to your broken and bruised body for emphasis. Another chuckle left you and Dirk inhaled sharply.

"Why I thought it was a good idea to separate from the group? You guys needed an escape, a sacrifice. I'm just one person with nobody waiting for me and nobody needing me around, I'm an expendable person. You all have families or loves to get back to. Me? I have noone. As for what's wrong with me?-" You coughed slightly and Dirk knelt beside you, gently patting your back. "-what's wrong with me is that I'm in love with a person who can never be mine."

"What?" Dirk's eyes had widened and he looked you over. You let out a half laugh and another wince, this was the end for you. You could feel it.

"Dirk, before I die....you should know something." You said weakly as the light in your eyes dimmed. You leaned back farther, you chest slowing down.

"What? What is it Roxy?" Dirk said, a strain in his voice and you knew he was close to tears. Shakily bringing a hand up, you pushed his glasses to the top of his head and indeed orange eyes were glossed over with emotion, something that was rarely ever seen from the older Strider. A soft smile came across you face as you took your last breath.

"I'm in love with someone, and that someone's you." You said before your heart stopped. Tears freely fell from Dirk's eyes as he held your now lifeless body. Hugging you close, he let out a few short sobs. 

"I love you too Ro-Lal....I'm sorry for not saying it sooner."


	2. The King And Queen

A small grunt came from your small body as you reached above you to the next jutted out rock. Currently, you were climbing the giant rock wall in the playground at school, and you found it surprisingly tough. You were used to always being the toughest kid around, it came with the Strider name. You knew you had to live up to the name, so you did everything in your power to do so.

"Hey Dirk! Whatcha doin'?" A high pitched voice asked from behind you and you turned to see a girl about your age standing below you, looking at you with wide green eyes.

"Oh, hey Victoria." You said in a bored tone, again reaching for another plastic rock. The girl below giggled and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes. "And I'm just climbing the rock wall, obviously." A shuffling noise was heard and you looked over your shoulder to see the young girl sit down. Her eyes were watching you and she gave you a bright smile. You went back to what you were doing, almost reaching the top before the teacher called you in. Jumping down, you gave the rock climbing wall a glare.

'One day I will climb to the top, I swear it.' You thought as you went inside.

 

*Time-Skip*

 

Because of the recent downpour, you couldn't fulfill you promise to yourself to climb the wall. Of course, it ended up clearing up just in time for recess. You raced out, a childish grin on your face as you raced towards your beloved wall. To say you was surprised to see someone sitting on the top was an understatement; you were completely flabbergasted and confused. Everyone in school knew not to climb the thing until you yourself reached the top, or so you thought. But here was this girl, with blonde hair and pink eyes, looking at you with such a smug expression you felt embarrassed for not reaching the top before her. 

"What'cha doin'?" The girl asked, and she had a slight New York accent. 

"I should be asking the same thing...." You said, eyes narrowing behind you sunglasses you always wore. The girl chuckled slightly, a smile on her face.

"Well, I asked first, but since I'm in a good mood, I'll tell ya; I climbed the wall and now just sitting here, waiting for the prince to come." The girl stated, shrugging.

"Well, I was about to climb the wall....and what prince?" You asked, arms crossed. The blonde climbed down so she could stand in front of you.

"Apparently, he's called 'The Prince Of The Wall'....frankly, I don't get it. He hangs out here all the time, climbing the dumb thing.....wait a sec, that's you!" The girl said, pointing at you and jumping up and down slightly, a grin on her face.

"Yeah, apparently...what's your name anyway?" You again asked, seems like you were full of questions today.

"Oh! The name's Roxy...Roxy Lalonde at your service your highness." The girl, Roxy, gave a mock bow and you chuckled, offering your hand for a handshake.

"Name's Strider...Dirk Strider. You're one hell of a rogue to trespass onto the prince's wall." You teased. Roxy laughed.

"Yeah yeah, whatever....hey! Let's talk some more on top of the thing!" Roxy exclaimed, already climbing the wall with ease. You followed. It, for whatever reason, seemed easier. Once you both sat on top, Roxy gently put her head on your shoulder.

"We are the king and queen of this playground."


	3. I'm Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's really short, sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sadstuck Short......

You didn't know what to do, god, why didn't you know what to do?! You couldn't shoot either of them, not without a terrible repercussion. Your name is Roxy Lalonde and you honestly want to curl up and cry, to hide away from the sight of your beloved friend Jane Crocker, holding Dirk Strider in a death grip, and what she's become. 

 

"̛̭̰̃Ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃S̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃d̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃'̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃g̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃w̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃?̛̰̭̃" You beloved friend hissed with a rude laugh as she held the boy of your dreams by the neck. 

 

 _'Come on Janers....snap out of it! We're your friends!'_ You mentally scream as she pulled back a hand, seemingly to punch him in the gut. You knew that wasn't what she was going to do though.

 

"Jane, no!" You scream, hand out, as if that would stop her. Surprising you, she actually did, eyes focusing on you. Dirk's own eyes narrowed and you could only imagine what he would be saying to you.

 

"̛̭̰̃Ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃R̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃x̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃!̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃L̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ṽ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃j̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃!̛̰̭̃" Jane dropped Dirk, a gleam in her eye.

 

"Janey, please, listen to me! This isn't you, this isn't who you ar--!" You couldn't even finish you sentence before her stupid fork-trident-thing stabbed your right through the stomach. Looking down, you felt cold numbness as Jane smacked you in the face.

 

"̛̭̰̃S̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃R̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃x̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃'̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ṽ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃!̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃Ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃g̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃w̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃d̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃'̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃;̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃d̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃m̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃d̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃Ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃d̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃k̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃w̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃,̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃b̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃,̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃s̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃w̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃Ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃m̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃Ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃c̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃p̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḭ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃w̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ṽ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃r̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ñ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃g̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ỹ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ỡ̛̰̭̭̰̃ữ̛̰̭̭̰̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃h̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ã̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ṽ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃ ̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃l̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃ḛ̛̛̭̭̰̃̃f̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃t̛̛̰̭̭̰̃̃.̛̰̭̃" Jane hissed out. You knew it wasn't her, but the words still hurt. 

 

"I....I forgive you." You coughed out, blood dribbling down your lips. Scoffing, Jane slid the weapon out of your body, bringing her foot up. She was going to crush your skull. Before your old friend could do such a thing, Dirk popped out of nowhere, giving Jane a knockout punch to the face.

 

"Roxy, you are such a idiot!" Dirk hissed angrily, picking you up bridal style. You let out a weak laugh.

 

"S-shut up Dirk...you fucking bastard." Dirk rolled his eyes under the sunglasses with a huff.

 

"....I'm sorry Rox, I'm so sorry." Dirk apologized as you felt your life force slip away.

 

"Don't apologize Dirky...I'm the one who's sorry. I should have shot her. I'm sorry." You said as you breathed out one last time.

 

_'I'm sorry...'_


	4. A Song For You

_'Oh come on! This can't be hard!'_ Roxy thought as she repeatedly tapped her pencil against her nose in an effort to think. Tomorrow was Dirk's birthday, and she wanted to do something special.

 

 _'I could always sing a song already around....NAH!'_ Shaking her head, she sighed and rubbed her temple. Why did she have to wait till the last second? Damn her and her procrastination. This was just suppose to be a simple love song, nothing to extravagant. After all, they weren't dating. Roxy hoped this is what could count as her confessing, instead of just rambling like usual. A nice, classy, kinda romantic, song. After all, Lalonde's were all about the class.

 

"Come on Roxy, just let your heart out! It can't be that bad!" The girl mumbled to herself as she picked up her acoustic guitar. Closing her eyes, Roxy let herself drift away, as if she was floating on a waterfall. Soon, her fingers moved on their own in a nice steady beat.

 

_"It's been so long since I've seen you_

_The months dragged on and on_

_And my heart flew away_

_As the time hit raw dawn_

_It's felt like forever_

_And I can't take this_

 

_I've been trying to say_

_As my body swayed_

_That I have a secret_

_And it's that you're my weakness_

 

_Through thick and thin_

_You've made me grin_

_With your attitude_

_And your cool moves_

 

_Truth be told_

_I wanna grow old_

_With you by my side_

_As we go through our lives_

_Hand in hand_

_Through the land_

_Till we die~_

 

_I've been trying to say_

_As my body swayed_

_That I have a secret_

_And it's that you're my weakness_

 

_I love you_

_Before you were cool_

_I love you_

_And it's so cruel_

_My mind says it's bad_

_But my heart overrules_

 

_What I'm trying to say_

_As my body sways_

_Is that I have a secret_

_And it's that you're my weakness."_

Letting the guitar's final notes drift away, Roxy grinned. Oh yeah, she could do this. 

 

_'Get ready Strider, Imma knock you off your feet!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god long time no see?
> 
> Anyway, yeah, surprise! 
> 
> Sorry the song is trash, I'm not good at writing songs. Never have been never will be.
> 
> But I hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
